Stuck With You
by sweetdarlingg
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto: the local daredevil and manhater. Syaoran Li: the local charming badass playboy. With Fate's twists and turns, these two complete opposites of each other are thrown into each other's life unexpectedly. Who has the worse life now, darling?
1. Part One: Stuck With You Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** _-twitches-_ Do you honestly think that _I_, a girl that lives with her family and currently typing this in her basement, owns _Card Captor Sakura_? -_snorts-_ I think not simpleton. Therefore, I do not own the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' or any of it's character that I may mention in this fanfiction. All I rightfully own, is the plot itself.

**Author's Note:** Well. . . Here I am. My _first_ Card Captor Sakura (CCS for short). I know I should be writing the next chapter to my other story but I'm really stuck there so I'll just type this up for now, but I will not delete that story. But I do hope that some of you are CCS fans. I used to be, but not much as 'InuYasha', but hey. It's good to try new things out, right? For further more question, feel free to email me, or ask me a question in a review. _-smiles- _Enjoy!

_And here. . .for the first time ever. . .angeLah (or) Freakish A. theaters presents. . ._

**X**

**X**

**Stuck With You**

**X**

**X**

She stared blankly before her face turned flat, exhaling a rather large sigh. "Look Syaoran, I really don't want to be doing this either-"

"Then don't!" He interjected with a deep frown on his face as he leaned against the locker besides Sakura's, arms crossed over his broad chest. Sakura rolled her eyes as she took out the books she needed for homework and stuffed them in her oversized back pack. '_Honestly,_' she thought to herself inwardly with a snort. '_Stupid bad ass boys who think they're all that. . ._' She mentally cursed their existence and forced a sugary, sweet smile on her face.

"Do you think I have a choice?" She asked through clenched teeth and slammed her locker closed and, with a satisfied smile on her face, made Syaoran jump slightly from the noise. She began to walk towards the school exit, and she noticed (with a defeated sigh), footsteps following her form. He fell in the same pace as her and pinned her down with a glare.

"I _know_ that there's something that you're not telling me," He stated defiantly, too determined to back down. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and furrowed his eyebrow when he didn't get a reply from her. An evil smirk came to his lips, "So there is, isn't there, huh." He prompted. "And you're not telling me because-"

**WHACK**!

"Will you just _SHUT UP_!" She cried out as she knocked him over with her back pack once again and tried to suppress a huge smirk at the loud groan he gave out as his face met the floor. She sighed frustrated, rubbing her temples with a sweat drop. "Look, Syaoran, as much as I _care_ about your personal life and such," She drawled out; notice the heavy sarcasm there. "I can't change the fact that the principal, and both our parents _want_ me to help you with your work, okay?" She said, and then added under her breath, "And it's not my fault that you're brainless. . ." She flashed his glare a bright smile and turned to walk away. "Meet me at my house tomorrow at nine o' clock _sharp_," She hollered behind her form.

Syaoran continued to stare at her form before jumping up onto his feet with wide eyes. "Wait! In the _morning_?" He demanded. He saw her nod her head once and disappear around a corner. He groaned to himself. _Fantastic_, he thought to himself wryly as he picked up his bag on the ground a couple of feet away from him. He had a study date on Saturday. The _last_ thing he wanted to do on a weekend.

And worse of all. . .

He groaned and banged his head at the nearest locker.

It was with Sakura Kinomoto.

**XX**

"Okay," He dropped all his books on the dining table where Sakura was quietly working at, and jumped once she heard the books make in contact with the table. She brought her eyes up and glared. "Let's get this. . ._thing_. . .started," He said as he pulled up a chair and expectedly glanced in his direction. He gave her a flat look just as she swallowed her piece of toast. "Well! Why aren't you ready?" He barked out irritated. She flashed him a wry look as she inwardly cursed him for being so loud in the morning.

"Syaoran, it's only seven o'clock in the morning." She pointed out dryly. "When I meant nine o'clock sharp, I didn't think that it was _seven_ o'clock for you." She stated with an amused smile on her face, as she stood up to put her plate and cup in the sink, missing the horrified look on his face, and his eyes grow wide as plates. He choked on his own spit and whipped around. She leaned on the counter, gulping the remainder of her milk and looked at him, obvious entertained, from the top of her cup. He just glared harder.

"**_Seven_** o'clock!" He cried out, aggravated, and buried his faced in his hands with a loud groan and a murderous glare towards her direction. She shrugged off the glare and nodded her head. He continued to glare at her with critical eyes scanning over her pajama covered body; consisting of a white shirt twice her size and black boxer shorts. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of attire. She ignored that look, too.

"It's called checking what _time_ it is," She pointed out sardonically, her eyes shining with hilarity. "I didn't actually think that you were able to wake up this early considering all the times you're late for class." She forced a laugh out and began to wash her plates. He glared and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest; his eyes turning blank and deadly.

Once she was done, she turned to him and noticed that he was standing in the same position with his arms crossed over his chest, his intense gazing pinning her. But easily, she tore her eyes away from him, flashing him a brief smile for no reason or thought, and motioned her hands to the chair. "Go sit for a while, while I change out of my clothes." She turned to walk away before slightly turning her head to see him from the corner of her eyes. "Oh, and do you want something to eat. . .or anything?" She offered off-handedly with a blank look in her eyes, not really wanting to ask _him_ that question but it was good to be polite.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran Li smirked his bad-boy smirk and shoved his hands in his pants pocket; she silently scoffed to herself. She will not _swoon_ like all those other girl's in their pathetic excuse for a high school. And by the hint of surprise that crossed his eyes, he wasn't expecting what she was giving him. She snorted; good. He was a retard anyway. "Well?" She blurted out, impatient and irritated with the way his eyes kept roaming her body. '_Go blind, you bastard,_' she snarled in her head, hoping that he was somehow receive the message that her glare was giving off.

No such luck.

"How about. . .we skip this gay study date, and go out for more. . ._fun_. . .things to do," He said, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion. His voice dropped a octave lower and gained a husky tone that made Sakura shudder in disgust. Honestly, who was this guy trying to fool? She ignored his question and continued to walk away from him.

And thus, that confirmed her hatred for Syaoran Li.

**XX**

"Okay, you have to carry that number over ther- wait! No! Not _that_ number, the _other_ number!" Sakura exclaimed exasperated as she took in a deep breath to keep a tighter grip on her patience. Her eyes critically scanned over his math homework - even if she wasn't a genius herself in that category, she now found someone else that sucked at it more than her, she thought with a wry grin.

He glanced at her irritated and slammed his mechanical pencil on the table with a loud 'bang', that everyone in the library turned to their direction to glare at them deadly. Syaoran just rolled his eyes while Sakura sighed, mumbling something under her breath that sounded like an insult to him, before turning towards the Liberians direction with an apologetic look on her face. "This is stupid," Syaoran muttered under his breath and glared at the piece of paper in front of him, as if willing for it to walk away.

"Now, now," Sakura chided gently with a smile on her face. He just raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour. "The work isn't stupid." Her face turned flat. "It's just you." She gave him a mock wink before whipping her light brown hair down to the book in front of her and pushing it towards his direction. His eyebrow was ticking.

"Well, aren't you little-miss-sunshine," He shot back and glanced at the book. "And what's this? _More_ work? Woman, I have enough of that in school," He grumbled. Sakura blew out her cheeks dramatically.

"Can you _grow up_?"

"I am, if you're too blind to see that."

"Oh I have perfect vision, _Li_." She glared. "It's just your maturity level is way below zero and effecting your age characteristic, where _you_ should be acting more responsible, and stop whining like a-"

"At least my voice is tolerable." He mock winced and then smirked. "You could set off a kid crying just by your high-pitched voice. I mean, my nerves are all ready-"

"Oh _yes_," She interrupted with a sarcastic grin on her face. "That totally explains why I work at a day care center and every child in there loves me to bits."

The grin on Syaoran's face fell as his lips curled into a scowl and he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her the cut eye. How the hell was he supposed to know that she did that? She just smiled at him amusedly. His eyebrow ticked. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She leaned back into the chair. "If you weren't you and if I was speaking to someone else who would carry on a decent conversation with _actually_ letting me finish my sentences' off first, then yes." She smiled at him calmly. "I would be enjoying it. But too bad. . ." She wrinkled her nose with distaste. "I'm stuck with _you_."

He shot her a glare; she gave him a deathly glare of her own.

"Oh _yeah_," He muttered. "This must be some curse. . . I'm _definitely_ stuck with you." He confirmed, dryly.

**X**

**X**


	2. Part Two: Fourteen Hours Ago

**Author's Note:** Whoa. Almost a month since my first update. Sorry guys! XD Well, I have the first few chapters ready so that's why I haven't posted this chapter up yet- - -well, that and I'm into original stories at the moment, but I still _love_ anime so. . .yeah. . .XD Haha, thanks for the reviews- it's really appreciated. Please pardon the poor value of the chapter; I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter but it's needed. . . Any_ways_, enjoy!

**X**

**X**

**Stuck With You**  
**Part Two: Fourteen Hours Ago**

**X**

**X**

Laughter, music, and chatter echoed throughout the mansion with people packed in it; either, dancing, making out, or too busy getting drunk.

For Syaoran's case, it was a little bit of each.

He took a long gulp out of the bottle he held in his hands, and wiped his mouth with the back his hand, his eyes averting to different directions of the room - in other words, off the desperate girl hanging to him like a leech, and the man standing beside him. . .smirking his oh-so annoying smirk. His head was pounding, and he didn't need bull crap from his friend right now.

". . .And she knocked me out unconscious again when I brought up a subject she didn't want to be talking about. . . Talk about rude. . . But I still. . ."

He felt his eyebrow began to twitch as he forced himself to tune every voice or music he was hearing.

. . . Of course, that didn't help the high-pitched, squeaky voice that was **_shrieking_** in his ear for all she was worth.

"Syaora-"

"_WHAT_?-!" He snarled harshly; more harsh then he intended for it to be. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Oh yeah - like he gave a damn. He glowered for a brief second at the pouting face, before shrugging the protesting girl off his arm and stuffing his hands deep into his pocket. His eyes became glazed. Ah yes. . . He can see it now. . .

- - -!-?

. . .Eh?

He looked down and blinked stupidly for 2.3 seconds, before a dark frown was on his face in a blink of an eye. He sighed heavily at his luck. Sometimes he would go into a dark room and wonder why the _hell_ he was friend's with an idiot who (he presumed) didn't understand what the hell he was talking about.

. . . In other words, the "friend" he was talking about had a name. . .

First name: Annoying.

Last name: Idiot.

. . . Oh, he snorted, how he _wished_. That would definitely be a conversation topic. But alas. . . His real name was Takashi Yamazaki.

"Syaoran. . .!"

The said boy's eyebrow began to tick.

But his name had nothing to help when Takashi got a bloody beating later on.

"What _is_ it?" He hissed, obviously pissed off. He silently sighed and massaged his throbbing temples. Today must be "Piss Syaoran Li Off" Day because he felt as if everyone was getting on his nerves.

"_Syaoran_. . ."

. . .Er. . .

"**_Syaoran_**. . ."

. . .His _point_ was it was **_annoying_** (_very_ annoying), and if he heard his name one more time, he won't be held responsible for murde-

"SYAORAN!"

. . .That bloody did it.

"**_WHAAAT_**!-?"

That outburst made all of the occupants in the room turn to their direction with a look on bewilderment on their faces. . . .But that only pissed Syaoran off even more. He whipped around, his eyes blazing with fire. . .as if he held a passion for- - - "What the HELL are you looking at?-!" . . .Er, okay. No passion. But there was still fire.

Some looked away, but others continued to stare. Takashi continued to stare at him with an odd look on his face (which can easily be mistaken for apprehension) and he cleared his throat. "Syaoran, maybe you should calm down- - -"

"I will _not_ calm down- - -"

"- - -because I'm starting to get the impression that you're a girl PMSing in a guy's body," He finished off lamely and added a shrug for emphasis. Oh _yeah_, Syaoran thought darkly with a sadistic smile on his face as he clenched his hand into a fist - he was _so_ in for a beating.

"And before you begin my beating, may I suggest therapy?"

He stared blankly. Did he just say _therapy_? He continued to stare at him with a vacant look before finally scoffing and crossing his arms over his chest. The man suggested _therapy_! "From who?" He asked wryly. "_You_?" He snorted to keep himself from laughing out loud - - - but failed miserably, mind you.

Takashi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I fail to see what's so funny about that," He sniffed and sighed dramatically, clutching the piece of fabric right where his "heart" is supposed to be. "Have you ever heard the story of when a guy's best friend killed him just by his word- - -"

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran waved him off with a slight smirk on his face. "Save us the dramatics', Yamazaki. What do you want from my life?" He gulped down the remainder of his beer and threw the empty bottle behind his form, not knowing - nor caring - where it landed.

Even though the two men clearly heard, "_Ow! What dumb ass threw this bottle at me?-!_" screeching in the background.

But seriously.

. . . He didn't give a damn.

"Well aren't you little-miss-sunshine," His friend comment dryly while eyeing the other man with critical eyes. Li scoffed.

"Don't tell me that you're turning gay on me. I don't think that your girlfriend would appreciate - or approve - of that happening to her boyfriend," He smirked and then added under his breath. "Even _if_ she beats him twenty-four, seven."

"Wha- - - Hey! I'm perfectly straight, _thankyouverymuch_!"

"Mhm. I believe you."

"_Thanks_," He drawled out. "You know, you're a bit more demanding today then usual. What crawled up your ass and _died_?"

He was suddenly (and painfully) reminded of that brown hair, _annoying_, girl that his parent's had thrown into her life. He cried out frustrated at being reminded of her and threw a quick glare in Takashi's direction. He only had two words to describe the darkest pits of his life. "Sakura Kinomoto."

**XX**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. . ."

His eyebrow began to twitch.

". . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . ."

He narrowed his eyes.

". . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- - -!"

"I'm really grateful for your sympathy," Syaoran commented sarcastically as he watched his friend continue to laugh for all he was worth. He felt his eyebrow began to twitch again as he leaned back on his stool and ignored the hungry looks that girl's were giving him. "No, really. I am."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- - -!" He wheezed and finally took a breath, ignoring the glare of daggers coming from Syaoran. Takashi grinned brightly as he wiped off the tears of mirth cascading down his face. He didn't think that there was such thing, but was he _ever wrong_.

"I fail to see what the hell is so funny about this whole ordeal," Li mocked as he glared at Takashi over the rim of his cup that was inches away from his lips. A scowl threatened to pull his lips but he forced a frozen grin that would make anyone want to run away from the sight of him.

. . .Too bad Takashi was immune to it. Damn.

"Oh, this is truly **_rare_**," Takashi chuckled and leaned against the counter, his eyes amused beyond anyone's imagination. Li ignored his comment and stared blankly into the ceiling; tuning out the loud music and chattering from people around him. "The great almighty Syaoran Li is being **_tutored_** by a **_nerd_**!" Then he continued his insane laughter.

Okay.

Syaoran's eyebrow began to tick uncontrollably as his hand clenched into a tight fist.

He is **_so_** getting it.

"Yamazaki," He said in a dangerously low voice. Takashi stopped laughing instantly at his tone of voice and gulped to himself. "Run."

Ah. . .

And so the chase began.

**XX**

". . .You have a vein popping out."

Syaoran twitched as his hands clenched tighter as he began to corner him with a vicious look on his face. Takashi sweat dropped and let out a dry chuckle. ". . .Would you not beat me up anymore if I said that it was a beautiful vein?"

Li stared blankly. He can not believe that he was hearing this. Giving out an exasperated sigh mixed with defeat; he let his head roll to one side and let his eyes briefly close- tuning out the world around him. He heard his friend sigh.

"Alright, alright, jeeze. You seriously need anger management because you're biting people's heads off just because of one stupid girl!"

'_Hah. . .You got **that** right. . .'_ Syaoran thought to himself before re-opening his eyes and raising his eyebrow at the look of deep concentration on his best friend's face. What was he up to? Suddenly, Takashi's face brightened up and he got a sly smirk on his face. Syaoran kept his face blank.

"Hey, what if we make this tutoring thing with that Sakura chick a little more. . ._interesting_, yeah?"

Well, that sparked Li's interest up.

His head shot up and both his eyebrows were raised; his face clearly saying '_I'm listening. . .'_

A wicked grin spread across Takashi's face- - -his joking demeanor and replaced by a slick, teenage boy in return- matching one of Li. Ah, so that's where his best friend hid all his _real_ characteristics. Syaoran's face got a matching smirk.

"What about a little. . ._bet_?"

Li didn't even wait for the stakes. "You are **_so_** on."

**X**

**X**


	3. Part Three: Dare

**Author's Note:** Wow. Two months since I last updated. Well, consider this an early Christmas present for you guys. XD I just got. . .motivated a few hours ago. I hope you didn't forget anything that happened yet. . . .And I don't think that anyone's reading this, but _ookay_. Read and enjoy!

**X**

**X**

**Stuck With You  
Part Three: Dare**

**X**

**X**

"Damnit, Li!" she growled, on the verge of ripping hers- or more preferably, his- hair until he grows bald. He raised an eyebrow coolly in her direction, but she swore she saw the end of his lips twitching up.

As if he was keeping a smirk in.

She groaned tiredly as she pointed (or slammed) the tip of the mechanical pencil on the book they were both reviewing for the tenth time, that Sakura was sure she knew the whole book word per word. . . She just didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Look," She hissed lowly, her eyes burning fire. "How is it so hard to decipher what demography is and what a demo_grapher _is?-!" She cried out. "You should've learned this in grade seven!"

He eyed her boredly. "Well, I forgot. Reread it over again, will you?" It was supposed to sound like a question, but it sounded more like a command to Sakura's ears. Her eyebrow ticked in an unhealthy fashion, forcing her raging annoyance down. She took a deep breath in calmly as she narrowed her eyes at his cool posture.

"Re read it yourself, you punk," She hissed and shoved the book into his hands that he almost fell backwards on his tipping chair. "I have to make a phone call." She abruptly stood up, almost knocking her chair back. Syaoran grinned lazily. Was he already getting on her nerves? And on the _first day_, too? He snorted loudly. Guess she wasn't a strong willed person that he thought she was.

She looked back at him wryly when she was a few feet away from him. "Oh and Syaoran," She began thoughtfully with a wicked smile on her face. "Don't fall asleep and drool on the book, like you did last semester." She snickered and walked away. He glared at her form and scowled.

Why was she such a. . .a. . .

'_Bitch?'_ He thought to himself wryly, watching her retreating form from the corner of his eyes before scoffing and turning back to the book in front of him and yawning. He continued to play with his pen before he felt his eyes drooping slightly, but then he felt something made in contact with the back of his head.

He snapped up. '_What the f- - -' _His eyes locked with Sakura's chocolate-brown orbs. It looked annoyed. He paused. She looked _really_ annoyed. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, his voice lacing with bemusement and boredom. Her eyes turned cold as she matched his expression.

"I can tell that you really want to be here," She comment, pulling up the same seat she had before she left. He shrugged.

"Well, your company is just so. . .comforting." He finished lamely. "The fact that I'm stuck with for. . .what? Four months? It _turns me on_." his trademark smirk came into place. Sakura stared before her cheeks puffed out slightly and she held up her hand as if saying '_Hold on_' and she stood up, heading towards one of the book columns.

Syaoran followed her movements with his eyes.

The next thing he heard was her laughter echoing in his ears. He saw the shelf rattle slightly and vaguely saw her leaning on it for support. He frowned. What the hell was so funny? He heard the laughing die out, a few deep breaths, and saw her step out with a blank look; heading back towards him.

He stared.

She stared back. . .

. . .before she burst out into laughter.

That's when he became annoyed. "What hell is so funny?" He growled, irritated, knowing that he was being laughed at, but didn't know **_why_**.

Sakura controlled her laughter before turning her amused eyes towards him and shrugged, turning back to the book. "Nothing," She stated innocently. He scowled, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying- - -"

"_Excuse me_." A voice interrupted them. They both looked up and saw a _very_ annoyed and angry looking librarian. Sakura sighed while Syaoran just grinned. "I will have to ask for both of you to find your way out the way you came in."

Sakura nodded silently and stood up, gathering her things. Syaoran followed and they soon found their selves outside. "Nice going, Li. Really." Sakura muttered as she leaned against the building they were just kicked out. Li smirked, taking out a cigarette. Sakura eyed the little thing.

"You know what they say about me," He shrugged nonchalantly. "My middle name is _smooth_." Sakura quirked her eyebrows up.

"What's your first? Not?"

Li glared, but smirking as he took a drag of the cigar. "Very funny," He rolled his eyes.

Sakura stared. Syaoran was oblivious. ". . .You know," She began. "You're slowly killing yourself by taking that _thing_?" she told him, but not really caring. Really. She just wanted him to know that he was committing a slow suicide.

. . .Hah, who was she kidding. . . That was a dream come true.

He stared, before a slow smile came to his face. She stared. He would've looked serene and innocent at the moment if it weren't for the twinkling of his eyes. . .and that stupid dimple on his left cheek that she was extremely jealous of. . .but other than that, yeah. He _would've_, but didn't.

He truly is a spawn of Hell.

"If I didn't know any better, Kinomoto. . ." His smile widened by a slight fraction. "I would think that you actually _care_ for me." She glared. Oh? Did she hear a smug sound in there? She scoffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes," She drawled. "That's why after this speech, I will take that cigarette from your hands, throw it far away, and vacuum all that bad things you've sucked up." She said monotone.

Neither made a move.

"Yeah," He said wryly. "I can tell you really care for me."

"I know. Don't you just love me?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Especially when you keep that lips of your shut and your vocals down," He paused. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and get plastic surgery, change your personality. . ." He trailed. "But dying and getting reincarnated works too."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, that hurts me so." She grasped the fabric above where her heart was supposed to be. "Do you actually mean that?" She asked. He smirked, dropping his cigar and stepping on it. She watched him do it with a sense of doubt.

"No, baby. Of course not. Do you?"

She stared dully. He matched her gaze. ". . .Are you talking to that kid right there?" She asked. "Because the mother is looking at you weirdly."

Li looked up and saw nothing. He turned back to the smug looking Sakura. He rolled his eyes. "That was pathetic." He told her.

She smiled. "Ah, but you fell for it, automatically making you lower than pathetic."

His eyes turned amused.

Score! Sakura; 1. Syaoran; Z.E.R.O!

Syaoran stared before chuckled lowly, dropping his cigarette and stepped on it with the heel of his foot. Sakura shrugged before she sighed. "Okay, you retard. Since you got us kicked out of the library, where do you suggest we study?" She asked him, quirking an eyebrow. Syaoran met her gaze coolly with a smirk.

"Who said that we had to study?" He asked, his eyebrow going up suggestively. She raised her eyebrow even higher. Was he suggesting something? She began to walk, feeling the wind blow her brown tresses into her face. She heard him follow her steps behind her, before suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

She froze ice solid.

"I don't appreciate it when people going into my personal space." She turned her head slightly to catch his eyes, her brown orbs glinting dangerously. Li gave out a low whistle before letting go.

"Touché." He laughed, stepping beside her and they both began to walk again. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you want to be a party pooper, okay. But when you look back at this ten years later you'd be scolding yourself for being so stupid and turning this offer down." He smiled charmingly. She matched his expression with a sarcastic one.

"Oh, of _course_. But ten years later, I won't remember you." She pointed out, scoffing. Honestly, was this guy for real? Sakura watched him through guarded eyes. She's heard about him. He was one of the elites in her school- the infamous local badass and player.

He was deceitful yet charming.

Arrogant yet _hot_ (as ditzy girls would put it).

Sharp-tongued yet intelligent.

Oh _yeah_, she thought to herself wryly. A perfect guy any girl would ask for. Really. Then, abruptly, she realized that Syaoran had been talking for the past three minutes- oh, and she hasn't been listening. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," She feigned apology. "I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

He eyed her. "You don't look sorry, though."

She smirked suddenly. "You're right. I don't."

"Oh you're too kind." He began sarcastically. "The fact that you care touches me deeply in my heart."

"I was hoping that it would bruise your pride, but that works too." She retorted, not missing a beat. Li smirked inwardly. She was feisty. And he liked that.

. . .Even though he wasn't supposed to.

He was always up for a challenge. And Sakura Kinomoto was, indeed, a challenge. His eyes landed on her again, and he gave out an impatient sigh as he suddenly remembered the tutor crap.

Teachers are a bitch.

"Okay, listen. I don't want to do this tutor shit, and I know that you don't either. So why don't we just say we did and don't?" He asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

Sakura eyed him. Hm. . .that did sound tempting. No day with Syaoran Li. But it would also get her into trouble if the teachers found out. _'Who said that they were going to find out?'_ A voice asked at the back of her head. And she just knew from the tone of it, that she was smirking. Sakura shrugged. "Whatever, but if you don't graduate from high school, I'm going to be at the sidelines laughing at you and rubbing my diploma in your face."

He smirked, not in the least offended or fazed.

"Deal." He agreed. She nodded, and turned to walk away, but was suddenly stopped by him. . ._again_. "Hold it, Kinomoto." He said, his voice echoing with arrogance. She turned around, bored. What the hell was he so cocky about? "I heard about your reputation."

She stared. So? "_So?_"

His smirked grew by a fraction. "Daredevil of the school, huh."

. . .She didn't like where this was going. . .

"What of it?" She asked bluntly, wanting to get this over and done with.

His smirk turned into a full blown grin. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust that grin. "I dare you. . ." He began, mouthing the words. She felt her back stiffen, but also felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she felt every time a challenge was placed in front of her face.

In this case, Syaoran and his stupid smirk.

"I dare you. . ." He repeated, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She scowled. Come OUT with it already! "to go out on a date with me."

. . .That's it?

No fire works? No humiliation? . . .Nothing?

She quirked an eyebrow. But she thought that he hated her. And vice versa, of course. "That's it?" She asked, lamely. Her face went blank.

His grin grew. She eyed him. "Oh, but you're forgetting one thing," He trailed off lazily.

"What is it?" She asked sarcastically.

"It'll also ruin your man-hating reputation." He pointed out, a wide smile on his face.

. . .She stared. "Then I'll tell them it's a dare. . ." She told him slowly, as if she was talking to a retard. . . .Well she was, sort of. He leaned closer. She leaned back self-consciously. Then, he smirked his trademark smirk that made her skin crawl and she shuddered inwardly.

"I dare you. . ." He breathed, his eyes twinkling. She groaned. Will this end anytime soon? "To not tell them that it's a dare."

. . .Great. Fantastic.

She rolled her eyes and held her hands in front of her, a wry smile on her face. "Alright, Li." she gave in, her eyes flashing with determination. "I accept."

**X**

"You did _what_?" Tomoyo Daidoji, aka, Sakura's best friend, cried out in shock and surprise. Sakura gave a shrug and nodded her head.

"It's not a big deal. I mean, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but who's stopping me?" She commented wryly, her eyes twinkling. Tomoyo grinned, nodding her head in agreement. Sakura just chuckled lowly and leaned her elbows onto the picnic table. It was lunch time the next day at school. She hasn't talked to Syaoran since the dare yesterday.

. . .Not that she was complaining or anything. Really.

"True." Tomoyo laughed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "So what're you going to do about it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and biting into her apple, her eyes on Sakura curiously. Sakura looked up, matching her expression. What did she mean? She was going to do the stupid dare (like honestly, he could've just _asked_).

. . .But of course, she was going to say no. Insert sadistic smirk.

"Uh, do the dare?" She tried, stabbing her salad and putting it into her mouth. Sakura sent Tomoyo a weird look.

"No, I know that." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "What're you going to do when you're at the date with him, I mean." She pointed out.

This time, Sakura let a sadistic smirk come to her face. "Make his night a living hell." She answered lazily.

A low chuckle reached their ears. And as much as Sakura didn't want to admit it, it was mesmerizing. Sakura turned and sent him a guarded look. And she _hated_ him for that. "Now I hope that you aren't talking about our _date_, Kinomoto." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura giggled forcedly. "Oh, and what if I am?" She shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Nothing. But it's going to be a night that you'll never forget." He smirked. Sakura stared, before abruptly, the end of her lips curved upwards into a smile. It was a smile without no reason, or thought.

Syaoran leaned in self-consciously, trying to think of more ways to make her smile like that.

Then, he blinked. _'What the fu- - -'_

"Oh, I hope so, Li." She grinned. He studied her. Then he noticed the challenge in her voice. She laughed before standing up, Tomoyo watching them amusedly.

"I dare you to kiss him on the cheek," Tomoyo mouthed to her. Sakura grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically. Hey, she hated him, but the only way to piss off your enemy's is to make them think you're in love with them, right?

Sakura locked gazed with him, and for half a second, it was as if time had froze, but then she shook her head and she beamed at him. He raised an expectant eyebrow. She stood on her tippy-toes and she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then pulled back, laughing.

He stood there, staring at her, bewildered before he recovered. He smirked, and she knew that she was in trouble. Before she could protest, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her towards him. A strong arm encircled her waist, and out of _no where_, she felt his lips on her before he pulled away, laughing at her.

She flushed. Laughing at her _mockingly_.

The laughs around her didn't register in her brain or a few cat calls, but the only thing she saw was Syaoran's laughing face. A sadistic smirk came to her face as she clenched her fist.

. . ._'He's going to get it,'_ She thought darkly before her fist made in contact with his face.

She smirked at the look on his face.

And the chase began.

**X**

**X**


	4. Part Four: Not So Bad

**Author's Note:** Oh wow, six months, my sweets. I forced myself to type this out just for you. Sorry for the long wait.

**X**

**X**

**Stuck With You  
****Part Four: Not So Bad**

**X**

**X**

"I cannot believe what you two were doing!" a man in his early thirties raged as he overlooked the two students. One was eyeing him with boredom while the other had an oh-so innocent expression on her face. A vein throbbed and he felt as if he was going to lash out any second. He sighed to himself. _'This is going to get me gray hairs. . .'_ He thought to himself wryly. "Now explain." He ordered.

No one made a move.

Lazily, they both brought their hands up at the same time and pointed to each other.

"His fault." Sakura told him with a sweet smile.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, a scowl on his face. "Not even," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "She provoked me." He announced, jabbing a thumb towards the disbelieving teenage girl. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her fault? Was he serious? She made a sound at the back of her throat in disagreement.

"I don't think so, _Li_," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "You came out of no where and butted into Tomoyo and my conversation. I have four words for you: _mind your own business,_" she snapped, leaning against the locker and sliding down towards the ground until her rear reached the floor. She glared, looking up at the vice-principal who stared at her blankly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes (_She snorted. Oh, very mature_). "I do believe that it's _my_ business when you and your little friend talks about me."

"Oh, if it's like that, then why aren't you all over other girl's at school who talks about you twenty-four-seven, huh? You can go and bug them; I sure as hell know that they won't be pissed about it." She retorted, whipping to face him. She felt irritation pumping through her veins. He was such a _bastard._ Syaoran growled slightly, baring his teeth.

. . .Before he suddenly smirked out of no where. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm only bugging you because. . ." His smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Because I know that it pisses _you_ off."

Her eyebrow gave out a sudden tick. Her hands clenched and her fist aimed towards his face. But unfortunately, his hand shot out right in time and caught it in his. She growled lowly. He made 'tsk'ing sounds. "Bastard," she snarled lowly.

He smirked. "That trick won't work against me again, Kinomoto." He chuckled mockingly and gave her hand a little squeeze before letting it drop. He motioned towards his swollen cheek. "You already gave me a mark and I don't intend for you to do it again."

She rolled her eyes, looking away, huffing.

Mr. Mesikai blinked. _'Feels like I'm watching some teenage show. . .'_

He cleared his throat. "Okay, children. I asked what _happened_, not who did it." Mr. Mesikai said. Sakura turned to him with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sakura just couldn't keep her hands off me. Thus, she chased me all around the school."

Sakura stared. "Yeah. I couldn't keep my hands off your _neck_." She scoffed. "Pft."

Li rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered.

Silence.

"I hate you," she announced and lifted her gaze to lock eyes with his. He smirked, his eyes twinkling. She growled and took in a deep breath, flashing him the finger. Syaoran pretended to gasp.

"Did you see that, sir? She basically told me to fuck off!" He pretended to look hurt, but then burst out laughing at the site of the appalled look on the vice principal's face. Li smirked.

"Detention." He hissed turning to walk away. "For both of you."

Sakura gaped at his retreating form, shooting Syaoran a dirty look from the corner of her eye. "But _sir_!" She protested and began to chase after him, a protesting look on her face. "That is so unfair, and you know it. Look, I understand community service, but _detention_?" She practically began to hyperventilate. She stopped walking when she realized that he wasn't listening to her.

She frowned.

Gee, how kind.

Li came up to her and grinned brightly. And smugly. Damn him. He swung an arm over her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off. "Guess we'll be seeing more of each other, huh?" He grinned.

She shot him a dark look and stalked off.

**X**

"Ugh."

—Thud.

". . .stupid. . ."

—Thud.

". . .retarded, mother fu—"

—Thud.

". . .son of a—"

—Thud.

"You do realize how many brains cells you're killing by doing that repeatedly?" Tomoyo interrupted Sakura as she eyed her friend with a cautious look in her eye. Sakura lifted her thudding forehead off her desk and flashed Tomoyo a mock glare.

"Gee, ya think?"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes, used to Sakura's permanent PMS. Her lips tilted upwards into a wry grin as she thought back to what Sakura had informed her. Detention with Syaoran Li. It may not seem so bad since it's, you know, there's a whole classroom filled up with other regular detention students - oh, but that's where it stops with the similarities. Sakura just _can't_ have detention.

That's like telling her to stop breathing.

. . .Okay, maybe not THAT dramatic, but you get the picture, right?

"UGH!" Sakura suddenly cried out in frustration. Of course, the class didn't notice since they were too busy in their own little world. Tomoyo, however, of course noticed. Since, you know, she was right beside her. And the fact that she had keen hearing skills. . ._yeah_. . . "I cannot believe that I GOT detention because of him!" She snarled and pounded her fist onto the wooden desk.

Before her forehead met the surface of the desk, yet again, for the umpteenth time that day.

God, the vice principal wasn't serious! Did he actually give HER detention? Didn't he KNOW of her and her. . .holiness? Didn't he know all the things she's done for this blasted school just for the hell of it? DIDN'T HE KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HATED LI?-!-?-!

"Damnit," she muttered under her breath as she slumped into her seat and took a deep breath. Okay, fawning over the subject won't get her out of detention. But how would they know if she DID go in detention? What if she just. . .skips?

'_Don't be stupid_,_'_ she scowled to herself as she pushed that thought aside. _'Of course they'll know! It doesn't help the fact that I bloody have a hell of a guilty conscience_._'_

"Miss Kinomoto!"

That stern voice made her head snap up so fast that she felt it crack. She hid her wince and raised her eyebrow meekly. Uh oh. "Yes?"

"I have been calling on your name for the past five minutes. Do you not pay attention or something?" The teacher demanded in her firm voice, her eyes cold and unfriendly. She felt herself slump into her seat. She was the _only_ teacher she was actually afraid of. All the other teachers, pfft, she can so beat them in an argument. But this one. . .her air demanded respect. Her lips set into a thin line as she pointed towards the door out the classroom — "Detention. Hand in your assignment on your way out."

Her first instinct - to gape.

No _way!_ She felt her back stiffen as she slowly stood up. She felt all bewildered eyes on her. Was that even LEGAL? Sending a student off to detention for NOT paying attention? She didn't even HEAR her blasted voice! _'I bet she wasn't even calling me. . .'_ she muttered inwardly as she stalked off towards the door after handing in her paper.

She groaned once she closed the door. Damnit — two detentions in one day. What will dad say? She began to lazily drag her feet down the hallway as she gripped the detention slip the teacher had handed her before she had left. That was mean. What if she DID have hearing problems and the teacher didn't even know?

She hid her loud groan as she stalked down the stairs and into an unfamiliar hallway. She glanced to her side before looking straight ahead. Unfamiliar? Now that was so true. She didn't even know that this hall _existed_.

Okay, maybe that was boarding on utmost exaggeration, but you know what I mean. Like, she hasn't gotten detention _ever_.

'_First time for everything,_' she thought to herself grimly as she stopped in front of the door. You just don't get detention in the middle of class.

She opened the door and calmly stepped in, and she instantly felt a dozen eyes on her. She looked at them coolly and looked up to see the detention supervisor give her a surprised look over the rim of his glasses.

"A new buddy," he spoke, his voice holding confusion. His statement sounded more like a question to her. She raised an eyebrow and forced a slight smirk on her face. "What's your name?" he questioned as he stepped forward and accepted her slip.

Shrugging and sprawling herself to the nearest chair, she looked up, her eyes guarded. "Sakura," she answered shortly. He nodded distractedly.

"That's amazing," he said, his voice monotone. Wow, talk about mood swings. He got back into his book that he was reading. Sakura looked around her, her eyes bored. Looks like any other classroom, excluding the people in it. Then, someone from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

He was staring right at her.

She looked back at him with a guarded expression. What the hell did he want?

"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." He stuck his hand on. She stared at him, then at his hand before taking it and shaking it slightly. "You're not a usual here—I would know," he nodded to himself, his eyes holding no friendliness, but she saw a brief look of interest.

Why was he talking to her again?

"That's beautiful, darling," she drawled out slowly before she looked away from him. Of course, she wasn't usually this mean at all. She likes to think of herself as someone nice and polite, always there for a smile. But today has just _not_ been her day, if you know what I mean.

A day like this can leave a person very, very bitter.

"So why are you in for?" he asked, glancing at her, showing her that he was talking to her. The whole classroom was slightly over the average of quiet, but she didn't mind. She could use the sound. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, taking in his form critically.

'_He looks like he doesn't belong here_,_'_ she thought to herself absentmindedly as she tapped her desk boredly. Of course, she didn't belong here either. Join the club.

"My teacher is stupid," she answered eventually after a few minutes of silence, remembering his question. He said nothing. If he heard or didn't hear, he didn't make any indication. Probably forgot that she was there, she mused to herself dryly.

They all sat, minding their own business before time flew by, and it was the end of school. She got up slowly and headed out, but then she was suddenly stopped. She looked up and saw Eriol, gazing at her with intentness that made her cautious.

But then, he suddenly surprised her by smiling. It was friendly and warm.

And it made a blush creep up to her face.

What the hell?

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura," he told her, and walked away before she had anything else to say. She stood there, gazing after his form before someone rudely cleared their throat, indicating in annoyance that she was blocking the doorway. She sidestepped and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad after all.

**X**

What was she thinking? Of _course_ it's bad!

She forced a groan down once she remembered that she had to stay there after school for an hour.

With Li.

Happy thoughts, girl. Think happy thoughts.

She twitched as she turned her body right around and walked back downstairs towards the hall that she'd probably get used to by the end of two weeks. Fantastic. She opened the door—more like ripped it open—and stepped in, her eyebrow ticking.

She took the same seat that she had just a few minutes ago, ignoring the world around her.

"Wow, Kinomoto, didn't think that you'd actually show up." She heard a mocking voice hovering above her. She looked up, her eyebrow raised as her lips twisted into a slight scowl slash smirk. If that was possible. Li stood there, looking impressive as ever with his leather jacket and mocking smirk.

. . .You know she was joking right?

She snarled and rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for, sweets?"

He smirked but said nothing, and instead took the seat that Eriol and previously sat in. She tapped the desk impatiently and looked at the clock hanging at the wall above the chalkboard. How long was she supposed to stay here? At least Li wasn't talkin—

"Eriol told me that you were here, already," he spoke, his voice holding no feeling to what he was thinking at all. She didn't bother replying. "Care you explain?"

She quirked an eyebrow, but didn't turn to look at him. "No thanks."

He didn't say anything but she heard his voice. Probably talking to her other detention buddies, she mused to herself dryly. He's one of the usual, obviously. His posture and form screamed it out. But what gives? What kind of bad ass actually. . .well. . .

The main question was, why did they ever exist?

Girl's dig bad boys, she mused to herself sarcastically. She remembered her cousin telling her that once. In return, she just stared at her weirdly and ignored her for the rest of the dinner time. Actually, she had always ignored the girl when she was always visiting.

It was mean, but the day she starts being nice to that boy freak, is the day that she stops gushing about them.

Seriously.

And it was always a moronic move to name yourself a bad ass, which she was highly sure that Li had done that. He probably woke up one day and was like, "From now on, I am a bad boy."

"Why?" his thoughts would ask him.

He probably grinned his stupid grin and say, "Because girl's dig bad boys."

She smothered her laughter just at the thought of that. Gawd, she had no life. Staying in this room is making her loose her sanity. She averted her gaze from the ticking clock and yawned.

"So, Kinomoto," Li turned towards her with his trademark smirk.

Oh what she would give to tear that off his face.

. . ._OR_ ruining his face works, too.

The latter is rather nice.

"What." She deadpanned with a flat look on her face.

"How does it feel like to be here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She forced a sweet smile on her face.

"You mean your second home? It's absolutely thrilling," she gushed. "I love it. But you know what I would love more?" she didn't wait for him to answer as her smile fell off as she continued to ignore his existence. "For you to stop talking to me. Can you do that? Thanks."

He chuckled his low, smooth laughter that made girls fall for him.

She strained her ears as she tried to listen to what the female population heard from him.

All she heard was something like a screeching banshee sound.

. . .Okay, maybe that was a little too much of an exaggeration, but she couldn't find anything entrancing about his _laughter_. Gawd, people these days.

"You're such a bitch," he teased, his eyes twinkling.

She didn't say anything.

They sat in silence until an hour was up. She practically shot out of her seat and made a beeline towards the door.

But his voice stopped her.

She groaned and turned around slowly, impatience reflecting heavily in her eyes. "What is it, Li?" she demanded.

He smiled his charming smile, but his eyes were glinting dangerously. "Seven o'clock, darling. Be ready and I'll be there."

And he was gone.

For the second time that day, and almost in the same predicament, she stood there, staring after another guy.

But for another entirely different reason, of course.

A lazy smirk formed on her lips as she slowly stepped out of the door and headed towards her locker.

This is one date that he would never forget. She'll make sure of it.

**X**

**X**


End file.
